Synchro summon meets XYZ summon part 1
by I Am Alex Mercer Also a Brony
Summary: this is basically a duelist from 5Ds time is thrown into the zexal time and he learns a new style of summoning if this duelist ever gets home what will he do with what he learn and the new card he uses sorry if this summary suck i'm not good at writing them
1. the new guy

Yugih Zexal meets Yugiho 5Ds the reason i pick this set is beacuse my yugiho deck is as close to the card used in 5Ds and before.(i use a stardust dragon deck) I dont own yugiho of any type.

Time line of yugiho Zexal

Yuma was walking home when he saw a dule going on were a dulest named steve was getting his face handed to him on a platter. By a person wereing a black trench coat and a costom dule disk at looks like as if it way a standered Yugiho 5Ds Dule disk but painted black.

Steve LP: 100

Unknow dulest LP: 8000

The unknow duelist said " Go Shooting Quazar Dragon attack his life points directly."

"No" Steve said then his life points hit zero

Yuma saw shocked as was astral Yuma ran up to the unknown duelist and said "that was an epic duel and i want to dule you."

the unknown duelist said "OK what is your name kid"

then Yuma said, "My name is Yuma"

the unknown duelist said "my name is David so now lets duel"

In 5D's time

David was riding on his Duel cycle when a rift in the space time continuum opened and took him to the time of Zexal.

Thought David is no stranger to time travel this is still weird. the reason he is used to time travel is because of him reading one too many SIFI books.


	2. the duel

Here is the duel of Yuma and my Own charecter

Dule gazer activate said David and Yuam at the same time

ill start said david his hand was: The tricky, Junk Synchron, quillbolt hedghog, monster reborn, call of the haunted, and negate attack.

i send to the grave quillbot hedghog to specil summon the tricky then i normal summon junk synchron and now i can special summon quillbolt hedghog. now i tune up The Tricky with Junk Synchron.

the Yuma said you can XYZ summon with monsters of different levels.

i'm not XYZ summoning like thing i'm Synchro summoning up my favorit card Stardust Dragon! Said David

then Astral said Yuma your on your own sorry this is out of my leage for dueling.

then david said your afrai now i set two cards face down and end my turn

Yuma Lp 4000

David LP 4000

Yuma said i set this face dwon in defence mode and i end my turn.

David draw a card andd it was clock resonator now i use monstert reborn to bing back the tricky then i summon clock resonater then i synchro summon Red dragon Archfeind now i attack with stardust dragon.

then gagaga Magician was destroyed then david said Now red dragon arch feind attack directly

Yuma 1000 life points

David 4000 life points.

i now use my facedown call of the haunted to bring out Junk synchron and my monsters will attack you directly that is game

Yuma at 0 LP

David 4000 LP

then daivds pick shown up on the screen.  
and david grabed his leather duster and walked away. 


	3. The question

the next day yuma waa almost late(again) when he got to his "Duleing History" class Yuma raised his hand to ask a question

Dueling History teacher look shocked that Yuma had a question then the teacher said " Yes Yuma what is you question?"  
Yuma asked "What are Synchro Summons?"

then the teacher asked "were did you hear that Yuma"

"I dueled someone that used them" said Yuma

ok and to answer you question Synchro Summoning is were you use a Tuner monster is used to upgrade a normal or non XYZ monster you summon a new type of monster and those monsters are usually really powerful with great effects...

then the bell rang to tell that school is out

then the students all started to leave.

Yuma then went out of class then Astral appeared and Yuma said "why did you run and hide in my key during my duel with David"

Astral said "I couldn't help you that duelist was out of my dueling level. but now we know what to do to beat David."

"ok Lets go find David and see if he wants to duel us again" said Yuma


	4. Epic Duel

I don't own anything of Yugiho Zexal or 5Ds the stuff i do own is the david and some of the new XYZ, Synchro, and fustion monsters. also the starnge cards are not real and i'm bending some of the rules like XYZ can't be used in Synchro summons. you can tell the fake when i have it in italics and real are under lined)

(after school for Yuma)  
Yuma went out looking of David having no luck then as he was heading home he saw a dule going on and he saw Davids Favorite monster which is also his ace Stardust dragon. Yuma came running and he saw David was dueling Shark and he had his Submersible Carrier Aero Shark with 1 XYZ material left.  
(here are the life points)

shark life Points 500

David 150 life points

David said said ok i play monster reborn to bring back my formula Synchron and then i tune it with stardust dragon to create shooting star dragon who has 3300 attack points now i use his affect to reveal the top 5 cards in my deck and for how ever many tuners their are i get that many attack so lets see. Unknown Synchron, Dark resonator,Debris Dragon,Quillbolt Hedgehog, and finally call of the haunted so thats so i attack 3 time for this turn.

Shark said oh no, oh no, oh

David said oh Ya(sorry i had to use the joke that is the only time i will for this story) shooting star dragon attack his monster and then attack twice more

Shark life points -7500

david 150 life points(win)

yuma was shocked to say the lest.

David walked over to shark and said good duel.

Yuma ran up to david and said hey David you want to dule again?

Sure tomorrow you name the location and david Yuma said ok we will dule at my school durring duel period which is noon understand.

what yuma is thinking)  
lets see my school has an offical dueling ref so i know it is fair

back out side of Yumas thoughts)  
yes can i have a map to your school? said David

Yuma said yes here and he gave him direction from were their standing to his school and were duel perido is held at which is out side.

(the next day at yumas school before Noon)

Yuam: Um Mr. princable i need you to ref a duel between me and a duelist at noon.

Princeable: said why Yuma

Yuma: becuse sir he uses Synchro monsters and i said their would be a ref their to make sure i wasn't cheating and vice verca

the Princeable: sure yuma but you must for this favor then let me duel this duelist.

Yuma: Sure

(at noon)

Yuma is waiting at one end of dule area

David is waiting a the other

all the students are standing and watching what is to be an epic duel.

The princeable is on the edge of the battle feild and says let the duel begin

Yuma Life Points 4000

Davids Life Ponits 4000

Yuma says Get set to get ready to lose

David says Its time to duel since you challenged me i go frist

Then david drew is 6 cards which were The tricky, Y-Dragon head, X-head cannon, Z-Metal tank, Junk Synchron, starlight road

I put one card face down and send Z-metal tank to the grave yard to let me special summon The Tricky and then i summon Junk Synchron and then i Synchro summon Red dragon Archfiend in attack mode. and end my turn.

Yuma said ok i draw and i use the magic of _Clear The Field _this card make all the card on the field destroyed

The David said I use a trap card Starlight Road to special summon Stardust dragon and negate you spell card.

Yuma then said i set this face down and end my turn

David said my turn i draw

David drew monster reborn

David said i place one card face down and now it's my turn to try ya little XYZ summoning my self I use Stardust dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend together to summon _Number 0 Magnetar Flare Dragon_

_(Magnetar flare Dragon_ rank 8 dark type dragon

2 level 8 Synchro dragon type monsters

effect

this card is also a wind and light type monster

remove one XYZ material to special summon that monster to the field and one more Synchro monster from your extra deck

atk 5000 Def 4500)

Yuma and Astral both said a number monster

David didn't show the number at all.

Then David then said i remove my stardust dragon from my _Magnetar Flare dragon _to bring out also Formula Synchron to then Synchro summon Shooting Star Dragon. Then i activate monster reborn to revive my Formula Synchron then I use my Shooting Star Dragon to make Shooting Quasar Star Dragon which can at attack twice now Shooting Quasar Star Dragon attack his face down monster.

Yuma says you attack my Winged Kuriboh so i don't take any damage for the rest of the turn.

David said i end my turn

Astral said "Yuma be careful if you lose then i will not exist anymore"

Yuma rolled his eyes and thought why didn't the number take him over like the rest did maybe he is stronger then the number card is.

Yuma then said i draw and i play monster reborn to Revive your Shooting Star Dragon Card and then i will use the magic of _Star Breaker_ to let me gain as many tokens in any fashion of stars i want equal to the number the monster i'm tributeing and i see ten stars on my monster so i have 2 four star token and 1 two star token now i over lay my 2 4 star tokens to summon Number 39 Utopia.

Yuma continued and now i use the spell_ Power Struggle_ this card make us both roll a six side die and who ever has a higher number gets all the monsters attack points transferred to one monster on their side of the field but if i win i cant attack until my next turn you can on you turn when it starts.

now lets roll

the Yuma said before he rolled how about we make things more interesting you win the duel you get to keep your Number card and you get my Winged Kuriboh card that is it.

Then David said and you get my number card OK deal

then Yuma rolled a 3

and David rolled a 4

Now my _Number 0 Magnetar Flare Dragon_ has 10000 attack points.

Yuma said i put 2 cards face down and end my turn

David then drew Heavy storm and then david said i use Heavy storm to wipe the magic and trap card zone clean

David then said _Number 0 Magnetar Flare Dragon attack _Number 39 Utopia that is game you have zero points.

then Davids pic showed up and then Yuma tossed David Winged Kuriboh.

then Yuma said a deal is a deal


	5. the tournament

David leaves after the duel

(after school)

Yuma finds David in the same park as before then went up to him and said good duel and i was wondering if you could teach me how to Synchro summon and

David said Hey for the card you gave me i'll teach you how to Synchro summon and give you a Synchro monsters and and a turner i had no use for but to earn the cards you must win the tournament that is starting tomorrow at noon and registration ends at 6:00 Pm today. So it's 4:00 pm now you get until 5:00 pm for your answer ok Yuma.

I'll tell you the answer now it is yes said Yuma

ok lets go to the registration said David

(at the registration)

Yuma scans his Dueling ID

Computer ID accepted Yuma Tsukumo you are now registered in the tournament

David then scans his Dueling ID

Computer ID accepted David Hardingson you are now registered in the tournament

Yuma left for his house and David went well to well his tent in the park and went to sleep

(next day at noon)

Yuma and David both arrived an saw the match up board and saw that it was

(David VS Sam) (Yuma Vs Tori) (Flip Vs Flop)( Nelson VS Shark) (Paradox(yes the same paradox from The bonds beyond time moive) Vs Steve) (the rest for the duelist are just random people who i didn't put because they were unimportant to the story line)


	6. round 1

Lets duel

i do not yugiho. i do own the cards that are in _Italics_

David vs Sam

David 4000

Sam 4000

Lets duel

Sam said ill start I play 3 cards face down and end my turn

David said i draw

he got heavy storm to add to his hand of the tricky, clock resonator, Quillbot Hedgehog, unknown Synchron, and _Synchro Jackpot._

David said i play heavy storm it will destroy your magic and trap cards are gone. then i send Quillbot Hedgehog to the grave then special summon The trick. then i normal summon clock resonator i then Synchro summon Red Dragon Archfiend.

then the crowd went into an up roar saying you cant XYZ summon with monsters of two different levels

David Ignored the crowd.

then David said i activate _Synchro Jackpot _which lets me summon one new Synchro monster if I Synchro summoned already this turn so now i summon Stardust Dragon then i overlay my two new dragons for _Number 0 Magnetar Flare Dragon_

_(Magnetar flare Dragon_rank 8 dark type dragon

2 level 8 Synchro dragon type monsters

effect

this card is also a wind and light type monster

remove one XYZ material to special summon that monster to the field and one more Synchro monster from your extra deck

atk 5000 Def 4500)

now _Number 0 Magnetar Flare Dragon _now i remove Stardust Dragon from my dragon to special summon him and Formal Synchron then i Synchron summon Shooting star dragon and i use his effect to show my top five card to see if their turners now lets see drill Synchron, Hyper Synchron, _Junk_ Synchron, and that is it now shooting star dragon attack her directly 3 times

Sam said i send all three of my Kuriboh to the grave to stop you attacks from you dragon

ok then said David now i have my _Number 0 Magnetar Flare_ _Dragon _attack you directly that is game.

(Yuma Vs Tori)

**Who do you want to win i'll take answer in a ****response**


	7. round 2

Yuma Vs Tori( round 2)

Yuma walked out to the duel zone and then not caring that it was his girlfriend. Then he said get set to get decked

Tori said i'm not going easy on you.

Tori life points 4000

Yuma life points 4000

Tori said i'll start

I summon The Six Samurai - Kamon in attack mode and i put three card face down and end my turn

Yuma said i draw and i play one face down card and then summon Gagaga Girl then i use Mind control to take you six Sam card to over lay up to summon Number 17 Leviathan Dragon then i remove your one overlay unit to have my dragon be at 2500 atk. Now i attack your life points directly.

Tori says i use My trap Magic Cylinder so you tale 2500 damage

Tori 4000 Lp

Yuma 1500 Lp

Yuma said i end my turn

Tori said i draw then i set one card face down defense mode and end my turn

Yuma said i summon Airorca and he will attack you face down card

Tori uses the trap Magic Cylinder you take 1400

Tori 4000 life point

Yuma 100 life point

Yuma then said Now Number 17 attack the face down

Celtic Guardian went to the grave yard.

Yuma said i end my turn

Tori then said i use my trap of _I'm not Dead yet_ with lets me gain all the monsters that are in the grave for all but 100 life points

Tori 100

Yuma 100

now i summon Alpha the magnet warrior and then i end my turn

my turn said Yuma and then he said i set the in defense mode and then I have number 17 attack you Celtic guardian

Tori said i use Negate attack

Yuma said i end my turn

Tori said now i draw and sacrifice all three of my monsters to summon (OMG moment here) Obelisk the tormentor now attack yuma's Number 17

astral said use the trap now

Yuma said i use the trap Magic Cylinders to now game to Tori

Flip Vs flop is a draw so they both lose also their not important they just make it that make it ready for the three way battle between Paradox VS Yuma VS David


	8. the final Battel

the final round

Yuma Vs Paradox Vs David

Yuma 4000

Paradox 4000

David 4000

(before the battle)

Yuma me and you have to work together to beat Paradox because his deck his it is the evil versions of card from the past cards and their is no way i cant even think other wise that he didn't upgrade his deck with new evil cards said David

Ok said Yuma

and here are three Road Synchron and well maybe you can this monster I never could battle with well use it well Black-Winged Dragon

(at the duel)

Paradox said ill start and i'll play the field card Malefic world then i play one card face down and play field barrier. then i remove from the extra deck Number 39 Utopia to special summon _Malefic Number 39 Utopia _I end my turn.

Astral said oh no it is worse then i thought he made it evil number

Yuma said my turn i summon Road Synchron in attack mode and i end my turn

My turn i draw said David he had the tricky, clock resonator, Quillbolt Hedgehog, unknown Synchron, and _Synchro Jackpot_ now he had _dragon boost_

David said I send to the grave Quillbolt Hedgehog to special summon The Tricky then i summon Clock Resonator then i bring out Quillbolt Hedgehog then i Synchro summon Black Rose Dragon then i play _Synchro Jackpot _to let me special summon Stardust dragon then i over lay both my dragons to make _Number 0 Magnetar Flare Dragon_Now my Dragon will attack Your monster you Malefic Utopia and deal hi 1500 life points of damage to your life points

Paradox life points 1250

David 4000

Yuma 4000

Paradox said if your wondering why my life points are half what they should be i get to summon my Malefic Truth Dragon by paying half my life points.

David said well i remove an overlay Unit to summon Black Rose Dragon then i use my dragons ability to wipe the field of all monsters then the field went empty then i end my turn

Paradox said i set this in defense mode and end my turn

then Yuma said i play monster reborn to bring back Road Synchron then i summon Celtic Guardian then i Synchro summon Black-Winged Dragon now now my dragon attack his defense

then the parallel gear went to the the grave yard pile1

i end my turn said Yuma

My turn said David i draw now i play monster reborn to bring back Black Rose Dragon now my dragon attack his life points directly.

Paradox 0

Yuma 4000

David 4000

David said your turn

Yuma said now i remove the counters to weaken your monster by 1400

now my dragon will attack you dragon and you lose 1800

Yuma 4000

David 0

David said good Duel

Yuma said good Duel


	9. back to the past

The leave

Yuma left the tournament grounds then David went out and then he got on his Duel runner and then started to ride off with an unknowingly hitch hiker Yuma. around when all of a sudden anther rip in the space time continuum happen and he stopped back in the time of 5D's. when he stopped it was the same moment he left then he got and he saw Yuma

David said Yuma you Hitched hiked on my Duel runner now your in a time your not even born but you can try and hide as duelist. But still what the Hell are you doing Hitch hiking on my bike you could have gotten you self killed. what were you thinking

Yuma said was thinking that i could have gotten a fun ride at your expense.

David rolled his eyes then he heard some duelist he recognized as Yusei a duelist who has a dueling grudge for betting him


End file.
